heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Curse of the Mutants
---- "Curse of the Mutants" is a Marvel Comics storyline that ran from July 2010 - May 2011. The arc centers around a human bomb exploding in San Francisco's Union Square, covering dozens (including Jubilee) in vampire-converting blood. It then becomes the mission of the X-Men to track down Dracula's son Xarus, now 'Lord of the Vampires', even if that means enlisting vampire-hunter Blade. Publication history The main writer of the storyline is Victor Gischler, who wrote the Death of Dracula one-shot which started the storyline as well as the new ongoing series X-Men (vol. 3), which forms the main part of the storyline. There is also a 4-issue mini-series that links in with "Curse of the Mutants", Namor the First Mutant by Stuart Moore, as well as a 2-issue mini-series X-Men vs. Vampires by various creators and a number of one-shots: Blade by Duane Swierczynski, Storm and Gambit by Chuck Kim and Smoke and Blood by Simon Spurrier. A 4-issue mini-series by Kathryn Immonen and Phil Noto that ties into the storyline, called Wolverine and Jubilee: Cursed, started in January 2011. Plot summary The story begins with Dracula at a vampire Summit. His son Xarus plans to overthrow him due to his "bad leadership." Xarus had met with the leaders of each vampire clan and makes a deal that unites the Claw Sect (a clan of vampire warriors), the Charniputra Sect (a race of Gargoyle-like vampires), the Mystikos Sect (a clan of business vampires), the Nosferatu Sect (who are similar to Count Orlok), the Krieger Sect (a race of Western Vampires), the Atlantean Sect Vampires (a race of aquatic vampires that resemble the Creature from the Black Lagoon), Moksha Sect (a clan of vampire seers) and Siren Sect (a clan of vampire seductresses). Xarus and his allies stake Dracula enabling Xarus to assume leadership over the vampires. Xarus' allies in the Mystikos Sect managed to invent a special device that can block the frequencies of light that are harmful to Vampires. Xarus decides to use this device to create a new, dominant place in the world for vampires. Upon attacking the fortress of the Krieger Sect Vampires, Xarus' allies eliminate the clan's elder leadership. He has the Claw Sect not declare itself for him, so it can hang back and be contacted by any would-be traitors seeking an alliance - like his brother Janus Tepes and the peaceful Anchorite Sect. Following an attempted betrayal from the Siren Sect, Xarus foolishly allows its leader Alyssa to live and keep serving him. Alyssa secretly slips one of the light-deflecting pendants to Janus which enables him to escape after the Claw Sect betray him to Xarus. While wearing a light-deflecting pendant Xarus declares himself Lord of the Vampires in front of his vampire army.Death of Dracula one-shot Cyclops sends Pixie out to check up on Jubilee. As the two girls are enjoying themselves at an outdoor cafe, where a man sizzles and explodes in the Sun. Blood and parts of the man's body cover many in the square including Jubilee. After testing her blood, it is determined that Jubilee was infected during the explosion by a manufactured virus. That night, the other people infected by the virus during the explosion respond to the call of the vampires. However, the vampires are disappointed that Jubilee (whom they appear to be waiting for specifically) is not there. The X-Men quickly determine they are dealing with Vampires.X-Men Vol. 3 #1 Blade arrives in San Francisco to assist the X-Men in capturing a vampire specimen for the X-Club. He confirms Dracula's death and reveals that his son Xarus is the new lord of vampires, having united many vampire clans together. He immediately objects to Cyclops' plan to resurrect Dracula. Much later while the X-Men gather to discuss the death of Dracula and learn who the new Lord of Vampires is, Dr. Kavita Rao is seen checking on Jubilee only to be attacked. Jubilee leaves Utopia to go see Xarus who proceeds in biting her. It's also revealed that Xarus only wants Jubilee so the X-Men can come to rescue her and fall into a trap....especially Wolverine.X-Men Vol. 3 #2 While underwater, Namor has his encounter with a race of Atlantean vampires and is tasked with retrieving the head of Dracula.Namor: The First Mutant #1 Storm and Gambit are sent to steal the headless body of Dracula from the vampires.X-Men: Curse of the Mutants - Storm and Gambit #1 Blade later has his encounter with Xarus who tells Blade his plans to take over San Francisco.X-Men: Curse of the Mutants - Blade #1 While attempting to free Jubilee, Wolverine is bitten by her. At the same time, the X-Men resurrect Dracula who declines to help them and says that he will deal with this himself.X-Men Vol. 3 #3 As X-Club members Madison Jeffries, Kavita Rao, and Doctor Nemesis work on a cure for the vampirism, their test subject escapes and the lab goes into lockdown.X-Men: Curse of the Mutants - Smoke and Blood #1 Upon Wolverine being added to the ranks of Xarus' army, the X-Men prepare to fight Xarus' vampire armies.X-Men Vol. 3 #4 The Vampire Nation has gathered its forces for an assault on Utopia. Cyclops has prepared his defenses for this attack: only the literally tough skinned X-Men for combat, while the other remain inside the compound; Archangel has prepped himself for air defense; and Iceman is having his very body blessed by a priest, in an attempt to make it holy. The battle then begins, as the vampires attempt to press onto Utopia, through land, air and sea. The ground and air forces stop, as Wolverine lands down, who plows through his former comrades. But Cyclops then presses the button on a remote Doctor Nemesis gave him, causes Wolverine to rear down in pain. It is revealed that before Wolverine went out on his hunt for Jubilee, he had his blood taken to see if his healing factor could counteract vampirism. But unknown to him, Nemesis has injected him with nanobots to shut down his healing factor, as Cyclops had anticipated that he might be bitten and turned, before they could reactivate it unexpectedly. Back to his normal self, Wolverine turns on the vampires, as the X-Men and Atlanteans push the bloodsuckers out. Wolverine then warns Xarus over the video that he'll be coming for him. Unfazed, Xarus orders that a second wave be sent in. However, his aide informs him that they sent in all their available forces and it may take time for a new strikeforce to be organized. But Xarus would have none of it, declaring that he will take Utopia today, raise a flag over it, stand over Wolverine's bones and drink Cyclops' blood. Just then, Dracula walks in, reasserting himself as Lord of the Vampire. He grants amnesty to the other vampire sects for betraying him, all except Xarus. With the sudden return of his father Dracula, Xarus tries ordering his minions to help him, but receives no support. While the X-Men storm his lair, Xarus decides to deal with his father himself. But this time, Dracula is more careful and repays the favour by ripping Xarus' head off. It is then that the X-Men enter. Whereas Cyclops wants nothing more to do with the Vampire Nation, Blade doesn't see eye-to-eye with him and charges at Dracula, only to knocked unconscious with an optic blast. Cyclops then reminds Dracula of their previous, unspoken agreement. However, the Lord of Vampires muses that if his son was successful in uniting the vampire sects into one functional alliance, then perhaps he may finish what he started: conquer Utopia. Cyclops reminds him that before they reunited his head with his body, X-Club was studying it, meaning that he has a trick up his sleeve. After a short stare down, Dracula calls Cyclops' bluff, but nonetheless, decides to end hostilities with mutants. He even gives Jubilee back to them. Back at Utopia, Jubilee is put in isolation. Blade believes that the only solution is to put her out of her misery. Wolverine warns him not to, prompting the vampire hunter to leave. While watching it on the monitor, Cyclops and Emma wonder if Jubilee can be cured.X-Men Vol. 3 #5 Involved issues July * X-Men: Curse of the Mutants Saga * Death of Dracula #1 "Curse of the Mutants" prologue * X-Men #1 "Curse of the Mutants" Chapter 1 August * X-Men #2 "Curse of the Mutants" Chapter 2 * Namor the First Mutant #1 "Curse of the Mutants" Tie-in * X-Men: Curse of the Mutants - Blade #1 "Curse of the Mutants" Tie-in * X-Men: Curse of the Mutants - Storm and Gambit #1 "Curse of the Mutants" Tie-in September * X-Men #3 "Curse of the Mutants" Chapter 3 * X-Men: Curse of the Mutants - X-Men vs. Vampires #1 "Curse of the Mutants" Tie-in * X-Men: Curse of the Mutants - Smoke and Blood #1 "Curse of the Mutants" Tie-in * Namor the First Mutant #2 "Curse of the Mutants" Tie-in October * X-Men: Curse of the Mutants - X-Men vs. Vampires #2 "Curse of the Mutants" Tie-in * Namor the First Mutant #3 "Curse of the Mutants" Tie-in * X-Men #4 "Curse of the Mutants" Chapter 4 November * X-Men #5 "Curse of the Mutants" Chapter 5 * X-Men: Curse Of The Mutants: Spotlight #1 * Namor the First Mutant #4 "Curse of the Mutants" Tie-in December * X-Men #6 "Curse of the Mutants" Chapter 6 * Deadpool #30 "Curse Of The Mutants" January * Deadpool #31 "Curse Of The Mutants" May * X-Men #11 "Curse of the Mutants" Blood Hunt Collected Editions See also * List of events of the Marvel Universe References External links * "Curse of the Mutants" at the Marvel Database Project * "Curse of the Mutants" at the Heroic Age blog * * * * * * * * Reviews *Review: Curse of the Mutants: X-Men vs. Vampires #1, Comic Book Resources *[http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=user_review&id=2594 Review: Curse of the Mutants: Blade #1], Comic Book Resources *Review: X-Men: Curse of the Mutants – Storm and Gambit #1, Comic Book Resources